Previous studies have shown that electrode configuration has a large effect on speech recognition scores of deaf patients with cochlear implants (auditory prostheses). Different hypotheses about the mechanisms of these effects all refer to the spatial pattern of evoked neural activity. PET imaging at the level of human auditory cortex will be used to determine the spatial pattern of activation for the different configurations and to compare these patterns with those found in response to acoustic stimulation in normal hearing subjects.